warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
沙禍之祭
} | name = 流沙噬体 | gameimage = DevourIcon.png | cardimage = Devour.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = 用流沙捕捉目标，按住技能可把敌人拉到身边。吞噬目标可恢复生命，最终制造出一个流沙之影。 | strength = 50 / 100 / 150 / 250 | duration = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 s | range = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 m | info = *Inaros sinks an enemy target into quicksand for 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds, trapping it in place as it flails in panic becoming unable to move, attack, or use special abilities. While enemies are trapped, Inaros or any allies can perform the 'Devour' action on them by holding down the Interact key (default ), dealing 50 / 100 / 150 / 250 damage per second to the victim and converting it to shields and health for the devourer. **Devour damage per second and hitpoints healed are affected by Power Strength. **Healing is independant of damage dealt. Inaros can't increase the ammount of healing received by amplyfying the damage his target takes, and attacking enemies with increased damage resistance will yield the same ammount of healing. **Quicksand duration is affected by Power Duration. **Enemies are unable to act while being actively devoured even if the ability's timer has expired. **The act of devouring a trapped enemy does not consume energy whether from Inaros or allies, and can be sustained indefinitely for as long as the Use key is held, or the enemy expires. **Inaros and his allies are invulnerable to damage while devouring an enemy. *Holding down the ability key (default ) while aiming at a new target causes Inaros latch a tether onto the enemy up to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 meters away, dragging it towards him and automatically devouring it upon making contact so long as the key is held. **Tether range is affected by Power Range. **Tethered enemy is dragged along the ground and can fall to lower terrain elevations. *If an enemy is killed by being devoured by Inaros, a Sand Shadow is created, which is a friendly copy of the unit killed that will fight alongside Inaros. This Sand Shadow will last for a duration based on how much time was spent devouring them. **A Sand Shadow will also be created if an enemy trapped by the Devour ability is killed by Sandstorm. **Sand Shadows cannot be created from Eximus units. **Shadows are not affected by power duration. *Devour cannot be cast on naturally flying enemies like Ospreys and Orokin Drones. Units that only have temporary flight abilities though like Hellions can still be pulled from mid-air and then devoured once on the ground. *Cast delay of 1''' second is affected by Natural Talent and Speed Drift, while devour recovery delay of '''2 seconds is not. Casting will interrupt movement. *Cannot be recast on affected targets. *Ancient Disrupters will resist the ability heavily, causing only 1 damage per tick to occur, which will often cause the bug listed below. The same goes for Infested allies that are linked to the Disrupter. | stance = | augment = | tips = | max = | bugs = *Inaros may become stuck in the devour animation, unable to move or cancel the ability until the enemy is killed. Pressing escape will force the player out of the animation although this is exploitable, as you will continue to gain health from the enemy and you can use high powered weapons to kill the enemy, guaranteeing that a Sand Shadow will form. }} See also *Inaros de:Verschlingen